


Another way to convince him

by Youknowitall



Series: About stupid plans [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/pseuds/Youknowitall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is frustrated, so she and John come up with a not so usual plan..<br/>OOC!!</p><p>The whole Story was edited by Shideezhi. She did a great job. So thank you very much for that. You are amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another way to convince him

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Story was edited by Shideezhi. She did a great job. So thank you very much for that. You are amazing.
> 
> She wrote Dear John and It's fantastic you should definitly read it if you haven't yet. 
> 
> But know enjoy reading this story first :)

"Felicity, what's wrong with you?" John asked. He had noticed that something wasn't right with her for a few weeks now.

Felicity looked up from behind her desk and just stared at him.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone, not even Oliver. So tell me, what's wrong with you? You almost broke your keyboard before, so don't tell me it's nothing."

Felicity stood up from behind her desk at QC. She looked around but Oliver was still in a meeting. Digg was right, this had to end, and maybe he could help her end it. As soon as she stood by his side, she grasped his hand and pulled him without a word behind her into the ladies room.

"Felicity? You do know this is the ladies room, right? And you also know I'm not a la-"

"Shut up, Digg. Do you want to know or not?" She turned around to face him. She looked very nervous, that much Digg could tell. A few minutes passed, during which neither of them moved nor spoke. Felicity just looked up at him, not sure how she could tell him without being embarrassed.

The door swung open and a young woman came in. When she saw the two of them in the ladies room facing each other very intensively, her cheeks flushed red. "Oh, sorry I... never mind, I'll find another one."

Felicity turned her head to meet her gaze. "You'd better, we're busy. And now go, there's nothing to see here." The woman stormed out, and Felicity turned back to John.

He finally spoke up. "Spit it out, before you kill somebody with just your eyes." He had to hold back a laugh. He was amused by her, and he'd just had an idea what this conversation might be about.

"You have to promise me something first. Will you do that?" she asked as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Yep. Now spit it out, we don't have much time before Oliver notices that we're both missing." Oh yeah, this is going to be good. He had to hold back a laugh, covering it with a cough instead.

"First, promise me you won't speak to anybody about this. And second, don't laugh at me. I know you, and I can tell when you are! Ok?"

"Yes, ok. But now spit. It. Out. By now probably everyone knows we're in here together. That woman is a gossip," he said with a strong voice.

"Ok, you know...um, since the thing with Slade, you know, um, Oliver told me that he loved me, and you know that I've waited a long time to hear those three little words come out of his mouth. Finally he said them, and then it turns out he didn't mean them. And I've been thinking about it a lot. I mean really a lot, and I haven't have sex in a long time, and it almost kills me 'cause I want to get laid, you know, just...I want it with somebody I care about, and that's why I have to convince Oliver that I'm the right person for him. I know he has feelings for me and I still have feelings for him so...I just want to have sex with him. And I don't know why I told you all of this." She finally let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

I knew it, he thought. Yes, this is so good. Finally. "Well. I know all of that. And I can help you with your problem." He grinned.

"You can? how? Wait, what does that mean, you know all of that?" Her cheeks are pinker than pink now and her head has heated up like an oven.

"I have eyes in my head, Felicity, and it dosen't take much to see that you're right. We have to do something about it before it's too late and you jump me or something, cause I can tell you, you really, really are sexually frustrated."

At his words she had to turn away, more embarrassed than ever. "So, Digg, do you have something in mind already?" she said quietly, still not facing him.

He walked in front of her and said "Yes."

The door swung open and slammed into the wall. "What the hell is going on in here? Diggle?" Oliver yelled, furious.

"It's not what it looks like Oliver." Felicity tried to explain but was cut of by Oliver, still yelling. "I didn't ask you. Digg? Do you have something to tell me?"

"No, Boss. Like she said, it's not what it looks like. So if you would get out, Felicity and I aren't done yet!" he said harshly.

Both men looked at each other very seriously, and Felicity just stood there not knowing what to do. Finally, Oliver gave in. He held up his hand and wanted to say something else, but didn't. Turning around, he slammed the door open again and walked away.

"Well, as far as I can tell," Diggle said, amused, as he turned back to Felicity, "you're not the only one who's sexually frustrated here." He finally laughed out loud.

"I'm going to kill that stupid bitch," she said loudly. "I'll take away all her money and put naked pictures of her on the Internet."

"Calm down," he said softly. "They can talk, but they'll never know anything about what happened or didn't happen here."

"About the plan. Wanna come by my apartment after work?" she asked Digg. She almost couldn't wait to hear his plan.

"Ok, I'll drive you home. We could grab some dinner on the way?"

"Sounds good. See you at five then." Felicity walked back to her desk and sat into her chair. She could tell even without looking at Oliver that he was staring at her with his hood death-stare. She tried to avoid his gaze but couldn't, and turned her head and looked back at him. Then she smiled. She knew this would kill him, and she decided that this was only fair after what he did to her, the way he hurt her feelings. Now it was her turn, before coming up with a way to get him into her bed. He could suffer a little bit, she thought. But inside, it was killing her. She loved that man with her whole heart, but she also was angry at him. And that was her way of toying with him, letting him think she had something going on with Digg.

At five o'clock sharp she was standing outside QC, waiting for Digg. He arrived a minute later. When she entered the car, she could see Oliver standing at the entrance of QC, watching them. He looked furious, and she was glad when Digg started the car and joined the other cars on their way onto the street. "Diggle, did you tell Oliver that you're driving me home and picking me up in the morning 'cause my car is still at QC? He doesn't seem happy about it." 

Digg nodded silently. She had a bad feeling inside her stomach.

They came up with a plan. She wasn't sure if she could go through with it yet, but they had the plan. Digg left around eight. The whole time she had a weird feeling, like someone was watching them. She didn't tell Digg about it. She just told him she had to go to the bathroom, and quickly checked all the windows, but no one was there. She decided she's just paranoid because of the death-glare Oliver had given her earlier that day.

Two days later, she was finally ready to go with it. She hadn't spoken much to Oliver because he was still angry at her. She didn't care; she was busy preparing herself to do the almost impossible. She spoke to Digg on the phone to tell him that it was going down tonight, and she told Oliver that she had to leave the foundry early. He just looked at her with dark eyes, but nodded.

Felicity was nervous. She looked over to Digg and he gave her a nod and a smile. That was her sign. She stood up from behind her desk and started to pack her things.

"Where are you going Felicity?" Oliver asked from the training mat. "We have work to do here. You can't leave yet."

She froze and turned to face him. "I told you I have to leave earlier today, Oliver. And I'm not a criminal you can keep here. I have a date with my- well, I just have a date, and I will have an orgasm tonight, and no one is going to ruin that. Not even if the world is going down. I will have one or hopefully more orgasms tonight, so if you'll excuse me, I'm out for the night." With that, and really pink cheeks, she stormed out. She could see Oliver's jaw drop to the floor at her words. Now it was Diggle's turn.

She went home quickly, hoping he would be there soon. She laid her phone on her bed an waited for the text Diggle would send her when Oliver was on his way over. While she waited, she changed into the most beautiful underwear she had in her drawers and prepared herself for what she was going to do next.

Her phone rang. 'Oliver just went out on patrol, but I made sure he would look for you first. Told him you have a biker friend with lots of tattoos and that you just mentioned him once while you were rambling. I told him you use him for Sex. You should have seen Oliver's face. It was priceless. Please delete this text after you read it. I don't wanna be caught up in this plan. Have fun. Digg.'

Oh no, Digg, a biker, really? I'm dead. Oliver's going to kill me. But it was too late to back down now. Oliver was on his way, and Felicity could tell without seeing him that he was furious. She had to make sure he would enjoy the show. She turned on all the lights in her bedroom and opened the curtains of the window by the fire escape. She knew he would be here in a few, so she started the show.

As she closed her eyes, she felt his presence. Even though he was outside, she could tell he was watching. She started touching herself. Her left hand started at her breast, slipping her bra down so her breasts were free. She twisted her nipple and a little pain shot through her body. She moaned with every touch. Her right hand slipped into her panties and between her legs. Her fingers stroking over her clit, she moaned Oliver's name over and over again. When she finally came, she screamed his name into the room.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard the window open. Opening them, she saw the Arrow, standing above her and looking at her with a dark primal gaze. She could see that he was ready for her. "Coming to finish what I started, Mr. Queen?" she asked in a sexy tone, knowing he couldn't resist it.

He pulled her from the bed and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, pinned her into the wall and kissed her with all the passion he'd had to hold back for such a long time. She moaned his name over and over. "You know you've been naughty, Miss Smoak, and I'm going to punish you for that," he said harshly.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Mr. Queen. I like it rough."

"Felicity..." Her name rolled over his lips like it was the most beautiful word he had ever spoken.

She had finally done it. She would have to buy Digg a big muffin as a thank you. That was her last thought before Oliver put her over his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Writing sex scenes isn't easy for me. please review i'll help me to do it better next time.


End file.
